chapters_interactive_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
All the Wrong Reasons
All the Wrong Reasons was a romance book released on September 12, 2017. It has been removed and replaced by New All the Wrong Reasons in 2019. Summary * Romance story unfolds when YOU have a one-night stand with the city's most notorious playboy. * Drama unfolds after a one-night stand suddenly explodes into many more nights of forbidden passion. * Make the choice between what’s more important – letting go of your insanely jealous boyfriend or keeping the complicated love affair going? Chapters Chapter 1: Heronia You just moved into your dream Manhattan apartment and your next door neighbor is a HOT Millionaire Bachelor! Will his sexy looks win you over or will his playboy reputation push you away? Chapter 2: Cimarron Chapter 3: Intoxication Chapter 4: Backslide Chapter 5: Dipendenza Chapter 6: Keeper of Secrets You managed to keep your passionate night with Justin a secret from your friends... but how long are you going to be able to keep it up? Chapter 7: A Day Off After a fight with Troy and another night with Justin, you find yourself torn... and in need of a day off and try to figure things out. Chapter 8: Too Good to be True A promotion at work leads to a night of celebration and gifts from Justin. In the morning, you feel like your life couldn't be any better... until you hear a knock at the door. Chapter 9: It's a Date You've promised to go on a date with Justin on his terms, but what does he have planned for you? And will he continue to keep your relationship a secret..? Chapter 10: Duty Calls The trip Justin took you on was magical. You return to work floating on cloud nine. That is, until Jada gives you a new work assignment... Chapter 11: Surprise! You're ready for Justin to pick you up for another amazing date night--when your boyfriend and sister show up at your front door. There's nothing to worry about, right? Chapter 12: Et Tu? You bail on Justin for one date, and he's already got a super hot naked girl in his apartment! You thought that what the two of you had was something special... 'Chapter 13: True Colors' Catching Troy screwing your sister caused him to drink heavily and attack you. Luckily someone was there to rescue you! Chapter 14: Free at Last Things with Troy are over! That means you and Justin are free to be together with nothing holding you back--but are you ready for the world to find out? Chapter 15: Back to Earth You overheard from Justin's parents that he is arranged to be married! You just got him back, but apparently he wasn't even yours to begin with... Chapter 16: Fall From Grace Justin's family is threatening to disinherit him if he stays with you. How will he deal with his family? And how are you going to deal with yours? Chapter 17: Family Support Your mother had you thrown in jail for your assault on Kimberly. What are you going to do now? Who will you turn to? Will someone in your family come to your aid? Chapter 18: A Whole New World Justin is in Chicago working things out with his parents and you are headed to Paris with your newfound brother at your side. Will your mother be everything you've dreamed she would be? Chapter 19: No Slowing Down You are thrust into the life of an heiress. A new family, new friends, new home, and new responsibilities. Are you able to do what's expected of an heiress? Chapter 20: Waking Dream After several attempts by your mother to set you up with a friend's son, you finally agree to be his date. But things aren't going quite as you expected... Chapter 21: Viva Itali! Finally, you're truly happy! Justin is back in your arms, and you have a family that loves you. Running away to Italy to get married won't be a big deal... will it? Chapter 22: One Happy Family You're pregnant--and Justin had planned it all along! You must untangle your emotions, and make the biggest decision of your life... Chapter 23: Vzneseny With Justin by my side, there's nothing you can't do... Trivia * Chapter 23 is a bonus chapter that was released on May 10, 2018, along with Chapter 16 of Inject Me Sweetly and Chapter 26 of Knight In Shining Suit. Category:Books Category:Romance Category:Jerilee Kaye